


Auctioned!

by MegaKat



Series: BlueGeneral: A Collection of Nappa and Ami Oneshots [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Dragon Ball
Genre: Courtship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mating, Mating Bond, Shameless Smut, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sale of her world and solar system to the Planet Trade Organization, Ami winds up being auctioned off to the highest bidder at a high-end brothel on Vegeta-sai... and a certain general is instantly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auctioned!

The look on Celes’s face when she walked in through the door had Ami paling in reaction, and she swallowed hard before asking the obvious question. “I didn’t sell, did I?” What had gone wrong? She didn’t want any of this, sure, but she’d tried to make the very best of her situation the moment she’d been told that she’d become a whore working for Celes if she didn’t sell during the auction. Better to exclusively belong to one cock than to be whored out to a different one every night… and sometimes more than one in a twenty-four hour period.

 “W—Was I not sexy enough?” She stammered out, her cheeks heating up just as they had on stage, where Ami had forced herself to smile and move with every ounce of grace she possessed despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and the urge to faint.

At least she hadn’t been able to see any of the bidders; if she had, she surely would have passed out right there on the stage in front of everyone, and then she definitely wouldn’t have sold. But under the bright lights revealing every highlight of her exotic features, Ami had tried her very best to channel her sister, Mina, and had actually thought she’d done alright despite her trembling hands and her beet red face.

“Sugar, I ain’t about to faint because you didn’t sell,” Celes explained breathlessly, her green eyes wide and unblinking. “I’m about to faint because you sold for _triple_ the asking price.”

The displaced princess of Mercury was stunned to speechlessness at that and floundered for several moments, her mouth opening and closing without any sounds coming out before she emitted what sounded like a whine. “Tr—triple?” She squeaked out. “B—but… but… who would pay _that much_!?”

“The only people with that much fucking money on this planet are the higher ranked Elite warriors,” Celes answered. “And since it was a silent auction, I can only speculate… but there really isn’t any time for that,” she rambled on as she heard a knock at the door and immediately went to answer it, exchanged words with the messenger on the other side, then quickly closed it, staring down at a cloth bag in her hand. “Your purchaser sent this,” she explained, her eyebrows lifted in curiosity as she opened the drawstrings on the bag. “Oh… oh wow.”

The breathless surprise in Celes’s voice piqued Ami’s curiosity as well, but she waited for the madame to come to her, only to scratch her head in confusion at the sight of what looked to be a bottle of liquor. “He… he wants me drunk?” She guessed with a shiver of fear. Well, at least she wouldn’t care who was rutting her; if she was drunk enough, she probably wouldn’t even feel it when her hymen was practically disintegrated by the mindless thrusting of a Saiyan warrior.

“It isn’t alcohol,” the madame answered as she withdrew the bottle from the bag and set it on a table gingerly. “What it is is very, very, _very_ expensive,” she sputtered, staring at it like she was afraid it would break just from being touched by living hands. “That bottle alone is worth half the price I was asking for you.”

“Oh,” Ami gasped, suddenly understanding. “But… what’s inside of it?” Surely whatever was worth half a million credits was… something special. But what exactly, was beyond her.

“We call it ‘love in a bottle,’” Celes began. “It’s an aphrodisiac of sorts, but it doesn’t muddle a woman’s thoughts. It relaxes you, yes, and even makes you a bit more receptive, but you’re very aware of everything that’s going on the entire time, and every little touch feels absolutely amazing. It also minimizes any pain you might feel. I had a couple swallows of it the night I lost my virginity,” she continued, still staring at the bottle, “and I barely felt any pain at all.”

A couple swallows… “If I only need two mouthfuls, then why such a large bottle?” Ami asked softly. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I honestly haven’t a clue,” she admitted, her green eyes finally focusing on the blue-haired captive, studying her as if seeing her for the first time. “The only guess I can make is that he was quite taken with you, and that he sent the bottle as some sort of message—that he doesn’t want to hurt you, perhaps. Or that he’s willing to spare no expense for your comfort. Or maybe he’s just showing off,” she added with a little snort. “At any rate, you should be grateful; only two other girls here have tasted love in a bottle besides myself in the last fifty years. Heh… maybe he sent it because he’s hung like an Althean yorai,” Celes chuckled suddenly.

“What’s a yorai?”

“A beast of burden. Huge, _enormous_ cock the size of your leg,” Celes informed her with a little laugh, pleased to see Ami’s lips twitch up in a ghost of a genuine smile. “It’d be like getting fucked with the fist of a god… hehehe… let’s hope for your sake that he’s just showing off.”

“Yes, let’s,” Ami agreed, her smile widening as the madame strode over to the dresser and withdrew a pretty light-blue nightgown from it that was far more modest than Ami had expected. Judging by the looks of it, it came to mid-thigh and was only moderately low-cut, and she thanked Celes with a silent nod as it was handed to her. And speaking of ‘thank you’s’…“Celes?”

“Yeah, sugar?”

“Thank you. For everything. I know that sounds insane coming from a prisoner of war of sorts, and you probably give all the other women that come through here the same chance, but your help meant the world to me. If you hadn’t taught me how to dress and how to behave on the stage…”

“Then you would have still sold, honey,” Celes told her gently as she took Ami’s hands in her own and squeezed them. “Maybe not to the highest bidder… but virgin princesses aren’t exactly common on the auction block. Nor are they all as beautiful as you. And I only gave you the same chance I was given a century ago, no more, no less. A chance. You chose to take that chance, to take charge of your own fate by doing what I’d told you to do. So don’t thank me, sugar. Thank yourself. And good luck,” she added with a little kiss to her forehead. “And remember that Saiyans don’t like hurting women; the fact that he sent that bottle speaks volumes for his personality, and I don’t think it was mere showing off. I think that the fact that he won’t hurt you was the message he was trying to send.”

“I hope so.”

Frowning at the fear in Ami’s blue eyes, Celes gave her a little shake and grunted disapprovingly. “You aren’t afraid of anything or anyone, you got me? That’s how women get used on this planet, and that’s how women remain slaves. You’re better than that, little girl! So you put on a smile and you make this man fall the fuck in love with you and bite your shoulder. You show him a little bit of the spine I’ve seen during the last week and he’ll fall head over heels for you. Saiyans value courage, so you sass him and defy him whenever he does something that doesn’t make you happy. You showed him that smile and that sass on the stage, and he bought what he saw, so give him what he paid for. You _don’t_ cower, and you let him know from the beginning that he is _not_ going to walk all over you.”

“Wait! So if that means I don’t want to have sex with him then—“

Celes laughter cut her off and Ami turned the color of several sunsets in response—apparently refusing her buyer and new master wasn’t an option. “Oh gods, sugar! Oh gods that has to be the most adorable fucking thing I’ve ever heard!” It took her a full minute before she could speak again, and even then she was panting for air, her lips spread in a grin. “Hahaha… oh wow… you’re losing that cherry tonight, honey, that’s for sure. But it doesn’t mean that you can’t choose to enjoy it, or to use your pussy to make him love you,” she chortled, giving her a saucy wink. “You’re smart, Ami dear. You’ll figure it out, and you’ll do fine. Now, put on the nightgown and—“ Another knock came at the door and Celes sighed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air and huffing before opening it. “What!? Can’t you see that I’m—oh. Really? Another one?”

Another one of what? Surely, he hadn’t sent another bottle, so that could only mean that her buyer had sent another gift…? “What is it?” Ami asked when Celes closed the door and she opened a little box, then grinned and laughed before handing it over.

There was a large silver marble in the box, and Ami just shook her head ignorantly before looking up at Celes and shrugging. “I don’t know what this is.”

“Heh… your innocence is just _adorable_ ,” Celes purred. “He probably wants you using it when he arrives, but I think it’ll be better to sit it to the side and wait. He’ll get off on showing you how,” she surmised, blinking and turning her head towards the door when there was another quick knock. “Seriously…? Damn, he’s laying it on _thick_ , ain’t he, Raddy?” She asked whoever was at the door, who replied with a low, male snicker before the madame took whatever gift Ami’s master had sent next and closed the door quietly. “There’s a note, too. What’s it say?”

Quickly taking the note in her building curiosity, Ami blinked and couldn’t help but smile a little. “A snack to tide you over until I bring dinner. I will provide you with whatever you desire as readily as I provide a quick death in the ring. You have awakened a fire inside of me like that of _Ta’dra_ , and I must bank that flame somehow, lest I scorch you with its intensity.” There was more, but Ami stopped there, her eyes wide as she looked up at Celes, her cheeks red as she idly itched at a couple of hives popping up on her arms. “You need to read the rest or I’ll be itching all over! I don’t do love letters!” She squeaked.

Yet another knock came at the door then, and Celes held off on taking the note, a laugh escaping her as she opened the door. “Hahaha… I knew I’d see that pissed off look the moment I heard the knock!” She giggled. “Poor Raddy, being reduced to playing messenger boy. So, what is it now, sugar? Did he send jewelry this time?”

“Out in the hall,” was all Ami heard in the form of an extremely annoyed growl. Celes held up a hand then to indicate she’d be a moment, and the princess just nodded and shrugged, bewildered by the events of the last fifteen minutes.

In the hallway, Celes leaned against the door once it was closed and regarded the enormous Saiyan in front of her with a keen, knowing eye, her posture displaying nothing but patience and comradery when she took his hand and squeezed it. “Calm down the temper, Raddy, and tell me what’s going on. Is it Turles? This certainly doesn’t seem like his style, but he’s the only one I know that can rile you up this much.”

“You can’t tell her,” Raditz grunted, deflating a bit when Celes took him by the hand, led him to a chair, and began to expertly massage his neck. Leave it to the madame to know all of his good spots— _especially_ when said madame gave him freebies on a regular basis because he was always a generous lover. “It’s Nappa,” he finally grumbled, “and he’s about to make me batshit crazy. The big fucking sap is freaking out over what to kill for dinner.”

 Effecting a lower, gruffer voice, Raditz widened his eyes and looked panicked for added effect before speaking again. “’Oh gods, Raditz, what should I do! HALP! You know Solarian women, right? RIGHT!? Should I kill her a _jam’eht_ for dinner!? It has the sweetest meat, but what if she doesn’t like her meat sweet!? Should I bring it to her raw and then cook it, or would that offend her!? Should I present her with the pelt!? Should I fuck her on it!? You know, Bardock once told me that that was good luck and would ensure healthy sons… _no_! _Please Raditz_! _Please don’t walk away_! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU I’LL NAME MY FIRST SON AFTER YOU JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO I’M DESPERATE—“ He stopped at that and turned his head to glare at Celes. “It is SO not funny, woman. He’s really starting to _piss me the fuck off_.”

Ceasing the rhythmic massaging of his neck to hold her sides, Celes sat down in his lap, still laughing, and leaned against him until she could get herself under control. “Oh gods, I haven’t laughed this hard in ages!” She giggled as she wiped at her eyes. “To think, the most terrifying general of the Saiyan armada has been reduced to begging the weakest Elite for _anything_! Oh no, Raddy, don’t take it as an insult!” She added quickly when he growled and his fist clenched at his side.

“ _You’ve_ got the power here, you know,” she hurriedly suggested, giving him a sultry smile, her green eyes glittering with her barely banked mirth. Trailing her fingertips down the front of his black tank top, she straddled him and leaned up to kiss his chin, knowing it to be a Saiyan sign of submission, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when his fist unclenched. Not that she’d worried about him striking her—Raditz would never hit a woman—but he was a valuable customer and an even more valuable friend. Losing him over a laugh at his expense just wasn’t worth it. “I really didn’t mean it as an insult,” she breathed as she dared to reach around him and gently stroke the base of his tail, careful to keep her motions slow and submissive.

“Then how _did_ you mean it?” He growled, fighting the urge to purr and enjoy the attention to his tail.

“I only meant that someone of Nappa’s influence and power is pretty much at your mercy, and that he could really owe you for this if you play your hand just right,” Celes explained. “ ** _I_** would really owe you, too, you know,” she added as she rose up, breathing the words in his ear. “And you know how well I can show my gratitude when I’m thankful for a favor.”

Relaxing slightly as she focused on yet another one of his good spots, Raditz couldn’t keep his beast from purring softly when she nibbled at the lobe and continued to run her fingers through the fur of his tail. “I’m listening,” he grumbled.

“I like this girl. A lot. And I’d really like to see her happy, Raddy. So you help Nappa just a little bit more, and I’ll make sure that you’re a very, _very_ happy man for a whole three days. Anything you want from me. Seventy-two hours.”

Looking down into those green eyes he knew so well, Raditz saw nothing but sincerity in them and blinked in astonishment. “Three whole days!? Shit, woman, you must _really_ like this one.”

“She reminds me of my little sister,” Celes admitted sadly. “She’s innocent and clearly inexperienced with men, but she’s got balls and a good survival instinct. I’d like to see her happy, and if Nappa’s not so nervous that he winds up letting his beast completely take over for him, then he can take it slow with her and not traumatize her for life. So give him all the advice you can and stroke his ego, and in return…”

“You’ll stroke _my_ ego?” Raditz purred, chuckling lightly when she winked and nodded.

“Among other things. Deal?”

“Deal. But I swear by the war god himself, that if Nappa asks me one more time if killing and bringing her a _weh’rka_ would make him look desperate, I’m going to punch him in the dick, Celes. No offense to the princess in there, but it’s just pussy,” he snorted.

“To you it might be, but Nappa doesn’t exactly take part in carnal delights as often as you do, Raditz,” she countered smoothly. “He’s a lot older than you and has too many responsibilities for that. Tell him that I said to just hurry his ass up and make a decision, that keeping her waiting is only making her nervous, and that she’s likely too nervous to even eat much. He might want to save supper for afterwards.”

“And this is why I love you,” Raditz purred before kissing her briefly and setting her on her feet. Standing and stretching, he towered over her as he looked her over, admiring the dress that concealed as much as it revealed. “Was the poetry a hit, at least? Now _that_ is one thing I wish I could do half as well as Nappa. Man is a fucking genius at love poetry.”

“It gave her hives!” Celes laughed. “Poor girl! Don’t tell Nappa that though, I suspect she only breaks out if she’s the one reading it. Tell him she liked it, which _is_ the truth.” Turning toward the door, Celes stopped suddenly and turned back. “Also… I’m pretty sure that her people kiss on the mouth during sex and even as a sign of affection, the same as mine do. Nappa’s old enough that he might never have tried it.”

“Ah, too true. I honestly hadn’t thought of that. Yeah, he’d be better off going in there and making with some kissing to relax her. Thanks, I’ll tell him, and hopefully he won’t send me back with anymore gifts,” he snorted before dipping in to nip at her throat. “And I’ll be seeing you tonight.”

“Count on it.”

Ami’s eyes were wide and beseeching when Celes returned, and judging by the open box in the princess’s lap, it had something to do with the chocolates in them. “What?”

“These… these are _very_ expensive,” she whispered nervously. “These chocolates are from Venus and well… they have a similar effect to the liquor he sent, only the effect is very, very mild compared to it.”

“Maybe you should eat one,” Celes encouraged. “In fact… if you don’t mind?” She asked as she reached for one. “I’ll eat one with you, since I’ve got a date tonight with your buyer’s messenger boy… a date that’s going to last three days,” she added with a waggle of her brows and a lecherous grin.

“Wait… so you know who bought me,” Ami said quickly, offering up the box of chocolates as she begged with her eyes for information.

“And he asked Raddy not to tell you who he is,” Celes explained gently. “It’s ok, though, he’s a good man. Give him a chance and I think you’ll be very happy. Remember what I said about Saiyans and what they like?”

“Sass and backbone,” Ami replied immediately; she’d always been an apt pupil, after all, and she was about to take the biggest exam of her life, one that would determine her future and how well she would live on the planet she’d been taken to after being captured on Mercury. There were no grades on this exam, though, there was only ‘pass’ or ‘fail.’ No middle ground. “Do you actually um… _know_ my buyer?” She dared to ask, her cheeks heating up for the millionth time.

“As a client?” Celes asked. “No, but I know that he’s good to any woman he beds, and I’ve heard that his generosity between the sheets is the stuff of legends. So don’t be too nervous, ok, honey? Mmm,” she added after biting into a chocolate she’d plucked from the box. “Oh, wow. Sugar, if you don’t eat one of these I’m going to slap you. This is just… _damn_. That shit should be fuckin’ illegal!”

“That good?” Ami inquired, blinking at the totally unexpected outburst of vulgarity. The last week had taught her that Celes had a potty mouth, but she only really broke it out when she was extremely impressed by something or unbelievably pissed. “Huh…” Examining a chocolate between her fingers, Ami studied it for a moment before shrugging and taking a bite, only to moan the second the taste of sweet warmth hit her tongue. “Whoa… oh… oh my, that _is_ quite good. And what a peculiar effect… it warms from the inside out,” she added once she’d swallowed. “I feel a little more relaxed… even happy.”

“I no longer doubt that you were a scientist of sorts,” Celes teased. “Tell me, does the candy require further study?”

Unable to suppress a grin, Ami nodded. “I think it does.”

########################

The box of chocolates was gone by the time there was another knock at the door, and Ami was very uncharacteristically giggling hysterically at a crude joke that Celes had just told, only to jump at the sound of knuckles on the door and subsequently fall right off the bed with a thump and a loud “OOF!”

“PHHHHT HAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU OK!?” Celes howled as she knelt to check on the princess, who was still giggling and appeared to be fine.

“You two still in here, or did you turn into a couple of hyenas!?” Raditz called from the crack where he’d opened the door and stuck his head in. “Seriously, you two, I came to tell you that he’s _on his way_ ,” he announced loudly, effectively shutting them both up. “I also came to collect,” he added with a lecherous grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Aw shit,” Celes hissed out, grasping Ami’s arm and tugging her to her feet with surprising strength. “Come on, get dressed, fast—Raditz, get out, we’ll only be a minute!” The madame worked quickly getting Ami out of the sexy dress she’d worn on the stage, ignoring her blushing and stammering when she tugged her out of her undergarments as well, and in less than a minute, she had her dressed in the blue nightie that complimented her hair and eyes. “No, no, no,” she chastised when Ami reached for the panties she’d just been stripped of. “Trust me, sugar; you don’t want to make it complicated. Just the nightie for a sense of modesty, and that’s it. _Keep it simple_. Saiyan men like sex to be simple.”

“Not me!” Raditz yelled through the door.

“Ignore him, he’s an exception to the rule,” Celes snorted as she rolled her eyes, followed by a quick once over as she made sure Ami’s minimal makeup still looked good. “You’re going to do well, Ami. Sass and backbone. Just remember that, don’t be scared, and you’ll leave here a mated woman.”

“Kay.” After a nod, Ami suddenly hugged Celes tightly, trying not to cry when the older woman gently returned the embrace. “Thank you. You didn’t have to help me as much as you have.”

“You’re welcome,” Celes answered simply, smiling gently at her and pecking her cheek before going to the door and dimming the lights to help set the mood, then leaving without another word.

Left alone to her own devices, Ami put the candy box back together and set it aside, then fiddled with the hem of the blue garment she was wearing before deciding that Celes was probably right about the underwear. So she put the discarded garments away as well, then turn down the covers on the massive bed for good measure, silently thanking Celes for setting her up in the nicest room in the brothel.

 It wasn’t as big as her bedroom on Mercury, but it was definitely close, and the furnishings were just as comfortable as hers had been. It was certainly the equivalent of what a penthouse suite would have been back home, and Celes has clearly spared little expense on it.

The door opening and closing broke her out of her reverie, and Ami spun on her heel and damn near fainted when she saw who had purchased her. It was Nappa, general of the Saiyan armada and the Planetary Trade Organization—the most feared and respected warrior in Saiyan society besides Kakarot, Broly, and the king.

They just stared at each other like that for what felt like forever to Ami, until she managed to find the will to do something besides gawk. “General,” she murmured respectfully, dropping a brief, modest curtsy in the thin nightgown, mentally willing her hands not shake when he closed the gap to stand before her.

Glancing to the table, Nappa noted that the bottle hadn’t been opened and wondered if she’d just forgotten about it; after all, he _had_ taken quite a while to work up his nerve and come to claim his purchase. She’d eaten the third present he’d sent at least, so it wasn’t like she was trying to reject his courting gifts. “Did you not want to drink it?” He questioned as he reached for the bottle and removed the top of it, which also doubled as a glass.

Ami could have slapped herself when she looked to see what he was talking about. “I’m sorry, Master, I forgot,” she stammered out quickly, daring to glance up at him, then quickly looking back down at the floorboards. “I, um… I was nervous and I got distracted and—“

“It’s alright, Ami,” Nappa whispered, reaching out to push a lock of hair behind her ear, his breath hitching in his throat the moment his fingers made contact with her skin. _Gods help me, my heart’s beating so hard I’m going to have a heart attack before I even get her clothes off._ “I’ll drink with you,” he offered as he poured a full glass of the red liquid into the crystal topper. He handed it to her then and produced a flask from a pocket in his fatigues, gesturing towards the bed with his free hand in an offer to sit.

“Raditz advised me not to bring dinner, so it’s waiting on a warming plate. If you’re hungry now, though, I could go get it,” he offered.

The low rumble of his voice was slightly soothing, and Ami took a deep breath to center herself before daring to look him in the face. _Sass and backbone._ “No, after is fine,” she managed. “Please excuse my nervousness, General. This is my first time, as you know.”

“You’re afraid of me,” he answered simply. “No, don’t lie,” he added when she opened her mouth to do just that. “Just know that I’ve never hurt a woman outside of combat, not even one as small as you. And I don’t plan to start tonight.” _Especially not with my mate,_ he added silently, relishing the telltale jerk in his stomach as she sustained eye contact with him.

 _Told you I wasn’t freaking out for no reason at all,_ his beast rumbled in an extremely rare sentient statement.

 _You never freak out for no reason,_ Nappa countered, _which is why I just spent three million credits on her and another six hundred thousand on the liquor and the chocolates._ Reminded of the glass in her hand, Nappa pointed at it and uncapped his flask. “Drink. It’ll help with the nerves,” he encouraged her.

Doing as she was told, Ami took a tentative sip, only to gasp at the delightful taste and roll the first mouthful of it around on her tongue for several seconds before swallowing. “It’s _delicious_.” Remembering her manners, she looked up at him to find him pulling deeply from his flask, and waited until she had his attention. “Would you like to try some, General? I don’t think I’ve ever drunk anything quite this good.” And considering that she was a princess and had had some of the best wines from Mars and Uranus, that was a pretty high compliment.

Not about to deny anything from the hand of his future mate—even if she didn’t know she was just yet—Nappa accepted the glass and took a little swallow, blinking in surprise at the flavor. It reminded him of fruit juice, but with a little tang of something undefinable and a tiny hint of pleasant burn. “Good to know what half a million credits tastes like,” he chuckled, only to stop and smirk down at her with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. “Can’t wait to find out what three million tastes like, either.”

“Oh, um… you speak Solarian awfully well,” Ami squeaked out in a hasty change of subject, not missing the desire in his eyes or the way his purr had started to fill the room. There was a pleasing scent in the air, too, likely his tail pheromones, but Ami was too nervous to look to confirm whether or not his tail was swishing about behind him. Instead, she busied herself by taking another healthy swallow of her drink, unable to forget his comment about how much he’d paid for her. “Why did you pay so much?” She blurted out. “I mean… I know royalty goes for a high price, but…”

“There was another interested party… a friend of mine,” Nappa explained, clenching his fist angrily at the thought of Paragus being the one sitting beside her on the bed instead of him. “I knew what he could afford and I bid twice that so there would be no hope of him matching my bid.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Ami dared, looking up at him searchingly, trying to make heads or tails of him. Nappa’s reputation preceded him as one of the hardest generals in Saiyan history, taking absolutely no shit from enemy or trainee alike; his training methods alone were the stuff of legends and while brutal as hell, he had produced some of the finest warriors in the Saiyan Elite. One would think he’d already be on top of her and satisfying his lust, but Celes’s hints about his kindness were proving true so far.

“I felt the pull for you,” Nappa confessed with a whoosh of air he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, only to feel surprise at the confusion written all over her face. “It’s very, very rare,” he elaborated softly. “I’d never planned on taking a mate unless I felt it, and well… that was sort of my out, you know? I didn’t want the responsibility, even though I’m the last of my line, so I just told everyone that asked about it that I was waiting on the pull. Soulmates,” he clarified when she continued to just blink up at him, waiting on a better answer. He followed that up with a long pull on his flask, only to frown when he emptied it quickly, then plucked her glass from her hands and drained it.

Ami was still staring in puzzled surprise when he stood and refilled her glass, and when he held it to her lips she drank deeply, blue eyes just studying him inquisitively. Apparently he was just as nervous as she was? “Master… are you saying that you intend to mate me?” She asked slowly, trying her best not to hyperventilate in reaction to her relief. Sure, it was the general of the armada that she’d be mated to, but it was a hell of a lot better than being left there afterwards to work as a whore for Celes for the rest of her foreseeable future!

“You don’t want me to?” Nappa asked, his voice rising an octave not out of anger, but out of horror. Oh shit, he hadn’t even thought of whether or not she’d be agreeable to it, he’d only assumed—“Did—did I do something wrong? Tell me what to do, just please _don’t say no_ ,” he added hurriedly, his hands trembling as he slid closer and cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands. “It’s because I didn’t bring the fur from the _jam’eht_ , isn’t it? I know it’s supposed to be lucky but Raditz insisted that it would look desperate and—“

A kiss on his lips silenced him, and Nappa’s eyes bugged out a little bit in shock as he instinctively jerked back, only to feel her hand at the nape of his neck, guiding his mouth back to hers for another full five seconds.

Nappa was visibly trembling from head to toe when Ami withdrew, and it was her turn to drain her glass, giving him a nervous smile as she stood and went to the bottle. Only instead of drinking from her refilled glass, she handed it to him. “I think you need this more than I do,” she chuckled despite her anxiety.

“Might be right,” Nappa admitted, his fingers touching his lips. “Sweeter than combat,” he said in awe as he felt his beast right at the surface, willing him to dip low to steal another kiss, his purr rolling loud and happy when she immediately returned it.

Trying to breathe from the overwhelming pleasure just from that little bit of contact, Ami wondered briefly where a soft, feminine moan came from when it graced her ears, only to realize that it had been her that emitted the sound when he’d flicked his tongue out over her lips. “The drink works,” she gasped out when he broke the kiss and stared down at her, his eyes dark with desire.

“Definitely sweeter than combat,” Nappa purred. “Sweeter than all the killing in the universe.”

At that, Ami frowned in disapproval. “I appreciate that the violence in Saiyan poetry is practically an artform, but, um… I’m sorry, Master,” she said quickly, aware that she was probably making him angry with her.

“Nappa,” he replied softly. “And I’m sorry if the poetry offended you, _atti_. Wasn’t my intention.”

“It was the thought that counted, Master Nappa.” Ruffling her hair briefly, her cheeks burning as he leaned in again, Ami relaxed as she recalled how nervous he’d been only minutes ago, nervous as a virgin schoolboy, in fact. That knowledge helped to keep her calm when instead of kissing her, the general closed his teeth over her clothed shoulder, growling possessively, his arms wrapping around her as his tail swooshed about behind him seductively.

He wasn’t hurting her though—hell, he wasn’t even biting down and claiming her officially—this was just posturing, just a testing of the waters to see whether or not she would submit to his attentions. His beast was giving her a chance to reject him before he completely lost his mind with lust, but the fact that she was trembling at the sound of him growling a second time made him realize that she didn’t know Saiyan body language or mating customs. “If you want to refuse me, you need to do it now, this minute. If you don’t, I’m claiming you,” he panted, ignoring his beast’s insistence that he was wasting time explaining things in useless words when he could let his body do the talking for him.

He had a beautiful, seemingly willing female pressed against him, her scent broadcasting that she was fertile and aroused—but the two things that kept his beast from crossing the line was a concern for her size… and the pull. Nappa’s beast wouldn’t hurt a female, sure, but it wasn’t taking the slightest chance that she would reject him, even if it was frustrated all to hell by Nappa’s talking.

Hypnotized by the rhythm of his purr, the scent from his tail and just a little bit from the red liquor, Ami nearly nodded, but her brain took over for the span of a second and she found herself wondering what he would do if she said no. _Sass and backbone._ She didn’t have a home to return to since her planet had been sold by the Planet Trade Organization, and her sisters were scattered to the four winds, but if she said no… “If I did?” She mumbled curiously.

“I’m not leaving you here to be a whore for another man, if that’s what you’re asking,” Nappa’s beast grunted in annoyance. “You’re coming with me whether or not you want to. But whether or not you’re claimed is up to you, though. I won’t take you unwillingly,” he sighed into her hair.

Much to Ami’s own surprise, that was enough for her, and she turned her head up to kiss him, a hand cupping his face as the other slid shakily down his chest to tug at the hemline of his tank top. “I’m not that cruel,” she whispered into the kiss. “I can tell that your beast is about to scream its head off in frustration. You can have me,” she told him with a tremor in her voice before summoning every ounce of courage she could muster for the next part. “But if you hurt me…”

The ice in her voice stunned both of them, but Nappa was the one that froze, his lips twitching up slightly in admiration. “I’m sure you’ll make me suffer if I do.”

“I will,” she confirmed, though she didn’t sound half as confident as she had only a second before.

Shucking off his top and tossing it to the floor, Nappa swelled with male pride at the way her eyes widened slightly and the scent of her arousal strengthened, further perfuming the air. She might not have noticed the telltale tug in her stomach, but she was definitely feeling the effects of the pull, and as he tugged her into his lap and kissed her, he was pleased with the way she leaned her weight into him trustingly and returned the kiss.

“Don’t worry,” he breathed between kisses when he slid a hand up the thin nightgown and she stiffened slightly. “Won’t hurt you.” Her tongue stroked over his in reply, and Nappa groaned as he cupped her sex, only to stop and look down at her in confusion. “You’re not wearing my gift,” he rumbled. “It didn’t please you?”

It took several long seconds for Ami to realize he was talking about the silver ball in the box, and she shrugged a little, hazy and resisting the foreign urge to shove him down onto his back. “Don’t know what it is,” she admitted. “Celes said you’d probably have fun telling me.”

“Heh… she was right, as usual,” he purred, lifting her as he stood, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her as he moved to the nightstand and plucked up the silver marble. “Hold still,” he instructed as he sat back down, pushing his hand up her leg and the marble into her folds, where it latched on, making her squeal briefly in surprise. “Relax, _atti_ , it’s going to feel good, I promise. It’s called a burning ball.”

There was already a curious warmth building where it was attached to her, the sensation having nothing to do with her current level of arousal, and Ami gasped, her eyes going wide when she felt a tongue stroke her clit. “Oh my… Master Nappa… is… is it supposed to…” Another slow lick made her tremble and rock against him, her hands gripping his back, and a third had her moaning softly just before a pair of lips replaced the tongue and began to suck at her gently. “M—Master…”

Aware that the drink she’d had would make everything exponentially more intense, Nappa slid both hands to her inner thighs and began to caress her in slow, easy circles, purring rhythmically as she continued to moan and clutched at him tightly, and when she began to fidget from the force of the pleasure, he gripped the nightgown and pulled it over her head. “Let me help you come, _r’sha_ ,” he breathed before kissing her deeply and sliding his massive hands up her sides to tease her breasts, careful to keep the pressure of his thumbs light as they massaged her nipples.

Ami couldn’t even think to feel shy at suddenly being bared to him; the heat building between her legs and in her belly was overwhelming, and the sensation of a mouth occasionally licking at her between lazy sucks was maddening, but in such a way that she didn’t want it to ever stop. It felt so amazing, even better than when she’d occasionally gotten herself off in the past, and when she felt Nappa’s hand cup her sex once more and two large fingers pushed inside of her, she broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan.

She was running on pure instinct now, high on the pleasure, and just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Nappa’s fingers began pumping into her just as he bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Ami came undone at that, whimpering loudly as she fought not to yell, her nails digging into his scalp as she crested and rode the intense orgasm, rocking in time with his hand.

“Come for me again,” he rasped out as he suddenly turned them on the bed and laid her down, shucking off his pants before taking her other nipple between his lips, groaning as she continued to whimper and coo with pleasure beneath him. Her legs wrapped around him as he alternated between her breasts, kneading the one that wasn’t in his mouth, never ceasing the steady, firm pumping of his fingers inside of her.

Ami was coming again within moments—the combination of his fingers inside of her, the burning ball, and the steady suckling of her nipples was just too much and sent her whirling into another roaring orgasm as she bit down hard enough on her lower lip to draw a drop of blood.

More blood was drawn when Nappa couldn’t hold himself back any longer and released her pebbled nipple to sink his teeth into her pale shoulder, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy the moment he felt the half-bond forming between them. “Tell me when you’re ready for me, _atti_ ,” he rasped in her ear before bending his head to lap up a trickle of blood sliding out of one of the punctures left by his teeth.

It didn’t take long before the princess of Mercury was tugging him closer with her legs and rocking her hips up demandingly; she could feel his pounding need through the bond so strongly that she could hardly distinguish it as his and not hers, and a steady ache to be filled had bloomed between her thighs as a result. “M—Master… I’m ready…”

“Don’t call me that, Ami,” he whispered heatedly as he positioned himself. “I’m your mate, _not_ your master. Have I treated you like a slave?” Nappa regretted the question when he felt the buzz of her thoughts in the back of his mind, confused and overwhelmed by need, her scientific, analytical brain trying to make sense of it all. She wasn’t used to not being able to think or reason, and while the concept of Saiyan mating wasn’t lost on her, she’d been positive that she would still somehow be considered his slave. “You’re my mate,” he assured her as he lifted her hips and pressed his entry. “Anyone that tries to tell you differently will face me in an honor match.”

“You… you mean that?” Ami managed to choke out through the driving need for him to fill her as the burning ball continued to stimulate her.

“I swear it on my tail,” Nappa rumbled when she tugged him with her toned legs, successfully pulling him into her, stretching her hymen painfully.

She only felt about half the pain though, thanks to the substance she’d consumed, and merely flinched when he pushed deeper, breaking it quickly. Hissing softly at the sting, she was grateful when he paused and gave her a breather, allowing her to relax her inner walls. “Thank you,” she sighed. “Nappa.”

“You’re welcome, _k’sha m’yo_ ,” he purred in reply, shivering with pleasure when she flexed around him. Gods, he only had a couple of inches inside of her; it was going to feel amazing when he was buried in her to the root. Keeping his movements gentle, he worked himself a little deeper, his purr rolling and stuttering as he groaned at the tightness enveloping him, but when she whimpered, he stopped and waited for her to nod in permission.

“Relax,” he reminded her as he bent down to kiss her, drinking in her soft moan and continuing his careful thrusts, humming in approval when she suddenly tightened around him and bucked her hips, sheathing him fully inside of her.

Panting heavily as the burning ball rode out her climax, Ami yanked him down to her, breaking the kiss to press her lips to his shoulder, sinking her teeth into him as forcefully as possible to return the mark. If she was to be his mate, she wasn’t going to do it half-assed, especially not after his heartfelt promise to protect her and defend her honor. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered when she felt him quicken inside of her. “I’m going to come again.”

“Fuck, _atti_ … h—hurry up,” Nappa stuttered, squeezing his eyes shit to avoid looking at her—hell, just laying his eyes on her naked perfection had him right on the edge—as he dared to move a little harder in hopes that it would make her come faster.

It worked, and when Ami keened softly beneath him and raked her nails down his back, Nappa let go with a groan, his eyes rolling back as he was washed in the most satisfying pleasure he’d ever known, slumping down on top of her as he surrendered to his climax. “ _Tapa, zua… v’nu en_ …”

It took him a full minute to get himself under control, and when he did, he had the grace to blush. “ _Mah’ni, k’sha m’yo_ ,” he grumbled abashedly, his cheeks burning bright red. “It’s um… it’s been awhile. And I hadn’t counted on you biting me back, at least not right in the beginning, anyway. It kinda sent me into overload.”

The absurd hilarity of her very first thought made her giggle, and Ami couldn’t help but blurt it out when he lifted an eyebrow out of curiousity, maintaining a sense of civility by not just delving into her thoughts to find out what she was thinking. “Hahaha… I’m sorry, Master Nappa, but I couldn’t help but think that I’ll remember that information for future encounters whenever I’m not in the mood and I just want you to orgasm quickly!” She cackled.

“Just Nappa,” he corrected her automatically, his lips twitching up as he pushed her hair out of her face, sighing happily as he drank in her smile. “And don’t get your hopes up, Blue, Saiyans have a wickedly short refractory period,” he informed her with an evil little grin. “In fact…”

“You’ve got to be joking,” she breathed as she felt him hardening inside of her.

“I never joke about getting laid, _r’sha_ ,” he purred, only to blink and turn scarlet when he realized what he’d called her. “Er… um… unless you’re tired, of course. Then I suppose we could head home?” He offered quickly in hopes that she would overlook his use of so intimate a word so soon in the relationship.

Ami hadn’t missed the term of endearment only used when a Saiyan was in love with someone, but she chose not to mention it since it seemed to have embarrassed him he’d uttered it so soon in their relationship. She also chose right then to no longer address him as ‘Master,’ but by his name, as he’d asked her to. If he cared for her that much, then calling him by a title would only hurt his feelings, and so far he _had_ been exceedingly kind to her. “I’ll admit, Nappa, I would much prefer the comfort of home, even a foreign one, over a whorehouse. Even if that whorehouse is a high-end brothel and clean and nice.”

“As you wish, my mate,” Nappa purred as he withdrew from her and turned off the lightly humming burning ball, then lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly. “And if you’re not too sore?”

“I’m not,” she confirmed with a hint of her returning shyness, blushing prettily as he slowly raked his eyes up and down her curves, licking his lips in renewed anticipation, his cock swelling eagerly.

“We’d better hurry then,” he deadpanned, sliding out of the bed to scoop up his clothes and throw them on, only to freeze when he caught her thinking about her sisters and wondering if they were lucky enough to wind up with someone as kind as him. Touched that she was already developing a soft spot for him despite his role in the war on her people, Nappa turned and regarded her gently. “I’ll contact the king in the morning, Ami,” he promised as he handed her the bottle on the dresser and the box that the burning ball went in, waiting for her to secure them in her subspace pocket before she quickly threw on the blue nightgown she’d been wearing. “He wouldn’t have let your sisters just get lost on the planet; I’m positive that he’ll have a good idea where each of them are.”

“Thank you, Nappa… that’s the best wedding gift you could have ever given me. Even if I can’t see them, to know that they’re alive and well would put my heart at ease.”

“I’m pleased to know that I can do something to make you happy, Blue. Now… home? It isn’t far.”

With hope swelling in her breast for the future to come, Ami nodded slowly. “Yes, Nappa. Take me home.”


End file.
